SAW VI: The End is Nigh
by Monty Mason
Summary: Events foretold months ago begin to unfold as a greater revelation unveils itself. While FBI Derekson must go into hiding, but that won't stop him from testing the existence of human lives. Welcome back for the final chapter in my SAW series!


**Hello! I'm back again for one final ride. Yes final ride, this is the final SAW stop motion story/script in my series. I think personally I've outdone myself in terms of creating my characters here and story itself. I do hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to the SAW concept whatsoever but whatever is here is mostly original other than the concept of testing life.**

**So then, enjoy!**

** - Monty**

SAW VI: The End is Nigh

The screen is dark and a voice over is occurring as a voice says, "I'm sorry...I don't want to do this...but...I've to." And the screens cross fades to a yellow screen and then cross fades to a man holding a gun. He is then seen bending down taking a wallet and walks away with it leaving a dead man on the floor soaking in his blood.

Fade out

Fade in

Title: Dynames Productions and then cracks occur on the title with crackling sounds.

Fade out

Fade in

The man with the gun is seen again now on the floor talking to himself, "I killed him...what the freak? No! What am I thinking? Sarah needs that money for her treatment right? Yeah..."

Fade out

Fade in

Title: Presents and then cracks occur on the title with crackling sounds.

Fade out

Fade in

The man is seen entering an apartment building. He is then seen at a bedside with a woman lying in it and he says, "I love you...I'm doing all this for you..."

Fade out

Fade in

Title: SAW: The End is Nigh and then cracks occur on the title with crackling sounds.

Fade out

Fade in

The scene takes place in the room where Mark had his test (from "SAW: The Unchallenged"). The Robed figure is seen standing in the room standing by the pool of blood left behind by Mark during his test. Suddenly a knock occurs on the door of the room and a man enters the room.

Robed figure: Is everything ready?

Man: Ya...but you really want to get rid of the machine in here? (Says pointing to it)

Robed figure: To be ready for his arrival, everything must be perfect.

Man: Yes...of course. But wouldn't it be more symbolic of this machine to remain here?

Robed figure: Perhaps but I want something more symbolic in here. Is his body ready?

Man: Yes.

Robed figure: Good...let's get this set up.

The Robed figure is then scene walking past the camera which then indicates a transition. The scene transitions to FBI Derekson who is seen walking in a brand new Jigsaw hideout. He sets down the suitcase on a table and opens it taking out some money and a few guns. He stores the gun in a storage cabinet and puts the money in a smaller suitcase storing it somewhere safe and carries some money on himself with him. He takes out his pistol and reloads it and walks away from the hideout room. The scene now takes place at a police station.

Two men are seen walking in talking to one another, one of them Detective Flask and the other Detective Nadder.

Flask (one walking on the right): Alright what's the latest news on the Jigsaw case?

Nadder (one walking on the left): Kind of complicated. We had him and our country's army running around in a merry chase until we lost him. We still do have a full hunt for him.

Flask now moves towards Nadder saying in a strict tone, "Alright, you keep me posted on this case. I maybe new here to this case but I want usual updates every 2 days or so."

Nadder: Got it.

Nadder is seen walking away as Flask begins to walks towards a wall and leans towards it speaking to himself, "Why did you have to turn out like this? Jezz...creating trouble for everyone as usual."

The scene now goes back to the Robed figure.

Robed figure: It's time we set the plan in motion.

The Robed figure is seen leaving Mark's test room and a car is seen driving. The car comes to a stop at a police prescient and the Robed figure is seen getting out. Someone is seen coming up to Nadder reporting in of some research.

Person: Hey Nadder! We got the results for what you asked for.

Nadder: Good. So...what did you manage to sniff out?

Person: The recent killings are committed by not just one person but a gang. We don't have any pictures or names of the gang members but we do have their gang name. They refer to themselves as "The Necros".

Nadder: Alright...you keep me posted on your success.

Person: Will do. Oh and you have a guest who wants to speak with your team of Jigsaw investigators. Someone you would expect the last one to come here.

Nadder: Got it. Just concentrate on this gang murder case for now.

Person: Right.

Nadder is seen walking in a waiting area and suddenly freezes when he notices the person waiting. The camera moves showing it's the Robed figure.

Robed figure: Hello detective.

The scene transitions to an interrogation room. The Robed figure is seen sitting down as Nadder can be seen on the other side of the glass. Flask is then immediately seen walking into the room where Nadder is waiting in.

Flask: Alright...what did you call me for here?

Nadder: Take a look.

Flask takes a look into the interrogation room and suddenly remains quiet for a few seconds.

Nadder: He only wanted to talk to you.

Flask still quiet then begins to talk, "Alright...give me 5 minutes with him".

Flask is then seen entering the interrogation room and sits down on the opposite end to Robed figure. Flask puts aside the files and says, "Ok, you wanted me and so here I am. You told my partner that you only would talk to me. Why?"

Robed figure: We both know why. It's about Peter.

Flask: What about him? He is a Jigsaw, a murderer.

Robed figure: And someone close to you.

Flask: Are we here to talk about what you want to testify to or are we here to blabber and waste our time away here?

Robed figure: Testify. Is really what we're here for.

Flask: Then what did you want to testify about?

Robed figure: I want Derekson captured as much as you do. He is a menace to our...organization.

Flask: Organization?

Robed figure: Detective, make a deal and I'll be willing to share every bit of information I know regarding the Jigsaw matters.

Flask is seen quiet for a few seconds and then agrees.

Flask: You tell us everything otherwise consider this temporary bond over.

Robed figure: Agreed.

Flask: Alright...here is what we're going to do with you. You're going to be kept here in this building safe. And also you'll discuss whatever you know about the Jigsaw case with us. And hopefully we will catch Derekson. Deal? (Flask holds out his hand)

Robed figure then holds out his hand and says, "Deal".

Flask is then seen leaving the room and walking towards Nadder.

Nadder: So we're really going to be housing him?

Flask: He knows something. It's too risky to let him just go free. Prepare a holding cell and make sure it's surround by several police officers.

Nadder: Worried about his protection or his actions?

Flask: Both...I have reasons to believe that Derekson will be coming after his life.

Nadder: Why?

Flask: We will find out soon enough. Let's go.

A young man walking with a cane stick is seen with a scar on his neck and he is seen somewhat limping as he walks. He enters a hospital building and is then seen lying down on a bed as a voice talks to him.

Voice: Alright Phil, in your own time...tell me what happened before you go there.

Phil (talking in a raspy voice): I was going home...from work. Then suddenly...

Flashback:

Voice Over: I was attacked.

Phil is seen struggling against the kidnapping monster; both are seen in a fight as the combat monster suddenly pulls out a needle and injects Phil with it. Phil is seen falling on the floor through a series of blinking (first person). Then the screen goes dark.

Flashback ends.

Voice: And then what happened? Do you remember how you got there?

Phil: N...o, No.

Voice: Alright, what happened after your capture?

The camera zooms in on Phil and then a flashback occurs.

Flashback:

Voice over: I woke up isolated in a room...

Phil is seen waking up (he has no scars and doesn't require the assistance of a walking cane right now). Phil walks around a bit in the room noticing a device with a foot hold in place along with an area for the neck. Phil then finds a tape by the device and plays it.

Tape: Hello Phil (This time it's the voice of the Robed figure, rather than Derekson's jigsaw voice). I want to play a game. You might, or might not know why you are here but I will tell you regardless of your choice. You're here because you are someone who knows death face to face on many occasions. You are a repeated suicide patient who has failed all of his suicide attempts. You still want to suicide as you see your life crumbling down before you, but have you ever thought of the one's you may hurt if you do commit suicide? No you haven't and so you try again and again to kill yourself. Life isn't given to be taken away, it's given to be appreciated and make the most out of it. You have been doing the opposite, rather than living life to the fullest, you've been trying to hide in the shadows of this world from everyone and have tried to face death but failed. Many occasions of death have come and passed, but this time you will have to show me that you have the will to live. Suicide is never the answer to anything, survive and see your life in a new light. Those who have seen darkness can always see the light and be saved from their dark world and be transitioned into a better and newer world of light. The irony here is if you want to die, you will have to live and slowly decay away, but if you choose to live, then you'll have to put your life at danger again and perhaps see there is more to life rather than just regretting it, realize that you have so much more to do in life rather than just throwing it away all for nothing. If you want to live, then place yourself in the device with your neck in the proper position along with your right foot in a foot hole. Let the device carry out its functions and then you will be free to go or if you choose to die then just stay in that room remaining in active on your part slowly decaying away in people's memories. Live or die, make your choice Phil.

Tape ends.

Phil is seen walking around and saying, "This is some kind of sick joke right?"

Then Phil notices a door and tries to open it, but to no avail fails.

Phil: Freak! Hey! Can anyone hear me? Help! Piss...no one can hear me huh.

Phil then looks towards the machine.

Flashback ends.

Voice: What led you to take such a course of action? What made you become like this?

Phil: Isn't it clear? I wanted to...live.

Voice: Suddenly just like that?

Phil: Yes...I realized that there was something more to life than me just cursing everyone around me and cursing me myself for having such a life.

Voice: Then are you thanking him?

Phil: Perhaps...but I did have a newer perspective on life.

Voice: Alright then what happened after the tape? What made you walk into that device?

Flashback:

Voice over: I made the decision...

Phil walks towards the machine and talks to himself, "Can I really do this? I always wanted to die...why don't I just die then? No...I...I don't know why...but now I want to live."

Phil: He made me realize...life is too precious; I'm too careless, what about my parents? Won't they be hurt if I were gone? Yes...they would...they always tried to help me but I wouldn't let them...I'm such a loser. No why am I talking like this? Talking about the past. I need to think about the future and make my sacrifice to get out of here!

Phil walks towards the machine and puts his right foot along with his neck in the right positioning matching to those of the machine. The machine begins to twist Phil's right foot in which his bone soon breaks as it can be heard cracking and breaking. Then a blade quickly goes past Phil's neck and slices it leaving a wound where he can be seen bleeding. Phil then suddenly falls to the floor screaming in an extremely high voice. Screaming for a few minutes continue and then Phil begins to calm down and drags himself towards the door, when he nearly reaches it, it opens with a figure walking in. The camera pans up to show it's the Robed figure who then walks towards Phil but a few steps away from him.

Flashback ends.

Voice: And so you were freed?

Phil: Y...yes.

Voice: Did you see that masked figures face?

Phil: No.

Voice: Alright...it's seems our time is up here for today. Come again on Monday and we will discuss this matter even further.

Phil: Alright.

Phil leaves the office and the Voice then talks again.

Voice: A Jigsaw survivor...better let the police know. This can be of great help to them.

A man is now seen running who soon comes face to face with a dead end. That man then panics trying to find a exit when a group of men suddenly corner him. The man seen at the beginning of the movie is within that group. The group leader (Who is standing in front of everyone else) comes forward saying, "Come on old man, cough up all your money now and maybe we will leave you alone. All we want is your money; no make it your wallet."

Man: Sure...here...here take it!

The man throws the wallet on the ground and the group member who was seen at the beginning of the movie goes to retrieve it. The suddenly a gunshot is heard as the group member is bending down to take the wallet. The group member bends back up to see the "Man" shot and suddenly he is bumped down on the ground and the wallet is taken from him.

Leader: Don't every pull that one again Jordan. Here keep the 50 bucks, I think I'll keep the credit cards and debt cards, you boys take everything else.

Jordan: 50 bucks? What the freak am I supposed to do with 50 bucks? You know I have obligations!

Leader: What's that? You don't like it, then perhaps one of my other boys can take it off your hands.

Jordan: Screw you.

Leader then looks towards his gang and suddenly walks towards Jordan kicking him over and over again, one of the kicks manage to hit Jordan in the face causing a nose bleed. The leader then backs away after picking up the 50 bucks from the ground and says, "Listen closely, I own you! Never talk to me like that ever again! You got that? Let's see how you take care of that limper without the money."

Jordan then gets up and suddenly charges towards the leader and is suddenly knocked down.

Leader: Let's ditch this loser. Come on!

Everyone else is seen leaving and Jordan is seen on the floor bleeding from the nose and a fade out occurs. A fade in occurs with Jordan entering the same building he is seen entering at the beginning of the movie. He is then seen going in a bedroom and sits down beside a bed. The camera shows the woman lying in the bed, wearing sun glasses and slowly she begins to turn her head raising her hand towards Jordan. She puts her hand towards his face and slowly begins to feel it.

Jordan: Yea...I'm back Sarah.

Sarah: What happened?

Jordan: What do you mean?

Sarah: Your face...you're bleeding.

Jordan: You must be imagining it...I'm fine.

Sarah: Even though I may not be able to see with these eyes of mine, I haven't lost my sense of touch. Don't lie...please.

Jordan: Sorry. Yeah...something happened between the guys and me.

Sarah: You don't have to put yourself in this much danger. You don't have to do all this just for me.

Jordan: I'm afraid I do...I can't lose you. Your medical bills will take a toll on us if we just depend on the safety net income pay.

Sarah: But I would rather prefer to die out slowly than pay for my treatment with dirty money!

Jordan is seen remaining quiet and a fade out occurs.

A fade in occurs with Flask and Nadder. The scene takes place in the interrogation room with Phil sitting in their, Flask and Nadder are seen walking in.

Flask: Hi there. Your name's Phil right?

Phil: Yes...what would...you officer want with me?

Nadder: What we want isn't any of your concern; all you have to do is answer our questions.

Flask: Chill Nadder. After all he is our guest here. I'll put it simply, what we want is to discuss your encounter with Jigsaw.

Phil: So that's it huh? Looks like my psychiatrist sold me out.

Flask: Now don't says that. That's a mean thing to say considering how you have so many people helping you getting through this ordeal.

Phil: And how would you know how I feel?

Flask: True...you got me there.

Nadder suddenly interrupts.

Nadder: Enough! Just answer our questions and we can all move on with our lives.

Flask: Jezz...fine. You cool with that...Phil?

Phil: Just ask the...questions already.

Flask: Alright we have the go...how about you go first Nadder.

Nadder: Did you see the individual you claimed to meet after your test as Jigsaw or not?

Phil: No.

Nadder: Then what proof do you really have of saying you met Jigsaw?

Phil: He was wear...wearing the robe which was once shown in the news showing Jigsaw.

Flask: Okay, my turn. What did Jigsaw say to you?

Phil: Nothing...all he said was congra...congratulations on passing my test.

Flask: And nothing else?

Phil: No.

Flask: Are you sure?

Phil: Yes.

The room is silent for a bit and then Flask says, "Well I would say that about wraps up the interrogation here. You're fee to go...Phil."

Phil is seen getting up and walking away.

Nadder: Is it really safe to assume he doesn't know anything?

Flask: Don't worry, we have the ace right here in our holding cell (The camera shows a picture of Robed figure in the cell).

The scene switches to Jordan taking money from the hand of a dead man on the ground.

Jordan: Sorry, but I already have too much blood on my hands to care for you dead anymore. Screw you all.

The camera shows the face of the dead man, it's looking in the direction of where Jordan is, Jordan then faces to turn the dead man and says, "Yeah, it's that look you all give me. A look of pity upon me, it sickens me..." Jordan raises his gun towards the dead man's head and starts firing; blood is seen getting on Jordan's arm (The one he is firing with) and slowly walks away. Jordan is on the ground with the gun lying beside him and he is seen talking to himself, "What the freak is wrong with me? Shooting a dead man? I've stooped so low? No! I can't be a freaking psycho!"

Sarah is seen leaving through the bedroom door with a note on the table. Sarah is then seen walking along the wall. Flask is seen with Robed figure by his cell talking to him, the conversation cannot be heard as the camera views it from a distance. Jordan is seen walking in to the bedroom speaking, "Sarah?" as he has noticed her missing from the bed. Jordan now panics moving around and shouts, "Sarah? Sarah?" and then notices a note on the table. Jordan reads it and a voice over of Sarah reads it.

Note:

Jordan, I know you care about me. But you already know my position on the way you pay for my treatment. I would rather slowly decay than be helped with money you killed for. I can't bare to see you slowly losing yourself in a world of murder. But now I know it's too late for you to stop yourself. I'm leaving; you don't have to worry about me anymore Jordan.

Love even now,

Sarah

Note ends.

Jordan is seen crying from at a distance.

Flask is seen waiting with Robed figure.

Flask: So you want to start talking right now or are we just wasting our services on you?

Robed figure: Detective Flask, I'm afraid time for talk is over.

FBI Derekson is seen in a surveillance room, with two dead bodies on the floor with a gun beside them each. FBI Derekson is seen holding a gun as well and turns to look towards the monitors. He is seen staring at the monitors intently on one figure as the camera zooms in on it (The Robed figure).

FBI Derekson: Now I've got you.

Sarah is seen walking against a wall when she suddenly stops and tries to feel her surroundings.

Jordan is still seen crying and says, "Haven't I done everything to the best of my abilities? I did it all for you!"

Robed figure: Detective, he is here.

Flask: What? Derekson? Crap! Everyone, investigate this building. Derekson may very well be here in this building.

Cop in room: How many units sir?

Flask: As many as possible, I'll stay here with him (points to Robed figure).

FBI Derekson is seen in the, "Electrical Room". He then cuts the power to the whole building.

Flask: What the freak?

Robed figure: I'm sorry Detective, forgive me for the crude methods I'm about to implement.

Flask: What?

Suddenly Sarah is seen getting kidnapped by the kidnapping monster as it comes up from the behind and takes her after injecting her with a sleeping dose needle.

Flask: What's going on? Someone ans- (All is quiet).

Jordan is seen looking at the note while standing when suddenly the kidnapping monster comes up behind him and takes him by surprise knocking him out cold with a sleeping dose needle.

The screen is black as the Robed figure's voice can be heard.

Robed figure: My apologies to keep you held up like this detective Flask.

The lights turn on in the room showing detective Flask sitting in a chair with a device on his head.

Flask: What the hell do you think you're doing? A test or what?

Robed figure: Just wait and see, you're part of something much bigger which is to unfold very soon. You'll see your brother for who he really is soon enough. You didn't want to believe what the world told you claiming him to be a murderer, but it's time you see it for yourself don't you think?

Flask: My brother...what do you know about him huh?

Robed figure: Enough to anticipate his mind which slowly plunges in the depths of insanity, listen well detective Flask. Don't attempt to escape this room. That device on your head will without a doubt go off blazing this room in hell's fire and will kill you with it as well. Even if you're at a distance, that device will activate a chain reaction causing this room to explode and you as well as that device contains a mini bomb. Also I advise you to refrain from such actions as well because this room contains the evidence you need to put our cult away from the face of this world.

Flask: You know this is in direct violation of our agreement.

Robed figure: I was once your prisoner and you're mine now, what's the difference? You will not be treated violently, you may ask for anything here as long as it is within reasonable bounds, of course decided by me. And if you do try anything, the one standing at the door will not hesitate to take proper actions towards you.

Flask: tch...blackmail.

Robed figure: No...simply a choice. All I want is you to be the viewer of this newer revelation unveiling itself as the chain reaction of events have already started. You make the choice.

Flask: You tell me everything about this organization...this cult of yours.

Robed figure: Wise choice detective. Then let us get started.

The screen goes black and then there is a fade in.

Jordan is seen with a device impaling his left shoulder. He is strapped against the wall with his right arm free to move while his left arm is also strapped along with being impaled. As Jordan comes to, he suddenly screeches in pain and slowly turns towards the impaler on his left shoulder. He tries to take it out but to no avail screams in more pain. Then he notices a cassette player on top of a device in front of him. He reaches out towards the tape player, picks it up and plays it.

Tape (FBI Derekson's voice, in the Jigsaw form): Hello Jordan. Welcome to a world you so longed for, a world of insanity. In your lifetime, you met someone you could spend the rest of your life with. Or so you think, well either way it shall be proven soon. But moving on to the actual problem, your problem which has brought you down to a scum level in the society people live in. You had a promising career until you compromised all that, you could've been a successful FBI Agent, but you decided to compromise it all for some extra money. Extra money to spend on your lover's treatment, the irony, she didn't wish to accept such "dirty" money for her treatment. So in the end you were helping no one, inflicting psychological damage on yourself and other around you. You associated yourself with the wrong people. I'm here to show your errors and perhaps make you whole again, a new man. You in my eyes are a simple murderer who murders to get by, to steal the money he needs to satisfy his obligations, but that is no excuse for murder. You can easily find a job with your credentials, but instead you chose a life of crime. With the life you avoided, you may have suffered but could've avoided this fate. Now come and let us begin your test. To officially begin your test, escape the device which impales your left shoulder. That device has electrical currents running through it which will electrify you every 2 minutes, and slowly you will lose strength as you body will become numb and then die. Do you wish to stand by idly and do nothing dying off or will you be active in saving those you love and yourself as well? The choice is up to you. Let the device burn you as you've been burning your own life or escape and do something to find freedom. You will have 1 hour for your tests, live or die, make your choice.

Tape ends.

Jordan: Freak...

A shock comes through the device as electrical currents can be seen near the impaler on Jordan's shoulder. Then suddenly Jordan can be heard screaming in pain because of the electrical currents infecting his body, the area at which he is impaled at soon begins to bleed. The electrical currents are over. Jordan tries to raise his right arm but slowly it falls as he can barely move it now since he tries to move it again. Jordan now tries again and manages to get it on top of the device. He looks at the device studying it. There is one long wire which is attached to the impaler which sends the electrical currents; the generator which produces the electrical currents is covered, with a timer on there which is inactive at the moment. There is 2 buttons on the top, one saying, "On" and the other saying, "Off". Jordan presses a random button and luckily hits the off button. Then an electrical current sound can be heard from the device indicating the device turning off. Jordan then slowly takes out the impaler from his shoulder while in constant pain. He suddenly swings his legs forward freeing himself from the straps and works on the strap on his neck with his right arm. He falls to the floor while in agonizing pain from the wound caused. Suddenly a timer appears on one of the sides of the generators cover (The side Jordan has fallen to).

Time: 60:00 and counting down.

Jordan notices it and gets up walking slowly towards the only door in the room.

Flask and Robed figure are seen sitting at the table as Robed figure is seen putting down a file on the table.

Robed figure: Every course of our actions are recorded within this file. It contains the history of the whole cult, our actions and our recruitments.

Flask: Recruitments huh...how many?

Robed figure: 60 in total the last I checked from that file, it can be changed, I'm not the only one with access to that file.

Flask: The whole cult can access it?

Robed figure: Yes.

Flask takes a look at the file and says, "You sure do have a lot of names here for victims as well. Some of them ended up becoming your recruitments...who in their right mind would join your murder group?"

Robed figure: People who believe in providing true justice, the justice which the law most of the times cannot do. We aren't limited by laws; we are the true justice to the society which keeps intact.

Flask remains quiet and then says, "This individual...Mark Jefferson sure does stand out a lot."

Robed figure: Indeed...he was slated to take over this cult, become its new leader.

Flask: Too bad he got blown all the way down to hell.

Robed figure: Perhaps, but his spirit is still with us. His will haunts us to this day; he anticipated so many things ahead of time. And you know the scary thing? His predictions were completely right. I guess he knew the people he dealt with all too well.

Flask: You know his body was recovered at a Jigsaw crime scene. He was convicted of being Jigsaw, mainly because of the fingerprints we found all over the place in the final room. He also contributed towards the test of Officer Jack.

Robed figure: He was one of us, Jack Refrengon was a Jigsaw. He made sure Mark was out of his way and Mark made sure Jack was truly worthy of being a Jigsaw, and truly worthy of living as well.

Flask: Pretty sick relationship if you ask me.

Robed figure: We only do this to make people realize what they may have truly been missing out in life by taking it for granted, there are many different sides to life, but two main sides are the appreciated and the unappreciated one.

Flask: Save the lecture, tell me more about this cult and Mark.

Robed figure: I first met Mark after his first test.

Flashback:

He stands up and we soon see it is Mark (First movie's one of the Jigsaws), he stands up and analyzes the room he is in and starts to pace around in the room wondering why he is here like this and who could've done this to him.

Mark: Help! Where am I? Somebody!

Yet it is of no use as no one can hear him, and then he knows.

When Mark panics after first waking up.

Then Mark finds a cassette player and plays it: Hello Mark, Do you know why you're here? If you haven't figured it out already, I will tell you…the incident, the guilt and the anger.

When he plays his cassette player.

With that Mark walks over to the device and inserts his hands. He starts to break down in pain, as he is bleeding and soon drops to his knees.

When he inserts his hands in the device and screams in pain.

He gets it (the key) and the blades stop and he suddenly falls back on the floor. Mark then claims, "I did it…I did it! Now let me go!" Then the door to his test room suddenly opens and he looks over there in a scared sound expression. Mark is on his knees to a mysteriously robed figure. The robed figure starts to speak: "Congratulations Mark, you've passed your test. The past is one of the most strongest attractive forces in this world which keeps us bind to it, but once we learn to let go our world moves on discovering newer things in life…cherish your life."

When Mark passes his test and then soon is contacted by Robed figure.

The robed figure claims, "When you're ready and are willing, then come and meet us…and all shall be explained of why we do what we do. Good bye for now Mark, good bye".

When Robed figure tells Mark of their contact info.

Flashbacks end.

Flask: A little hard to digest.

Robed figure: History of such event is in that file, under the tests section.

The scene then goes to an injured walking Jordan, who is slowly walking by the support of a wall. He is soon faced by a door leading to another room, he cautiously opens it walking in and its pitch dark and then suddenly the lights come on. Jordan then looks around and stops at one point saying, "Oh god..." and then walks in the direction he stopped when he was analyzing the room around him. The camera now reveals a figure attached on a vertically lifted table. Strapped down on the table from the hands and the feet, he is seen unconscious at the moment as there is no noise coming from him. The straps seem to be attached to chains (The camera follows this) which are attached to what look like pulleys. Jordan then walks towards a cassette player.

Tape (FBI Derekson's voice, in the Jigsaw form): Notice the man before you Jordan? He is the same man who fired you from your FBI Agent job, thus stripping you of your bright future. You in your mind have always dreamt of seeing him suffer, now is your chance to let it happen. He is attached to a device of what I call the "Stomach Stretcher". This device will stretch the victim far enough to slowly split them in half, a painful death indeed, just like the one you wished for to befall upon him. But you know there is always the possibility of forgiveness, forgive him and show that you're not too deep down in the crime world, in the world of insanity. You have the choice; on the left side of the victim's trap will be a box with two buttons on it. One will say, "Live" and the other one will say, "Die", you choose. Show us whether you've reached a mental breaking point or you can still be saved, his life is in your hands and so is yours. Do you wish to live in a world of insanity which slowly consumes you day by day or do you want a better world for yourself? Make your choice, whether he lives or dies, make the choices Jordan.

Tape ends.

Time: 52:26 and counting down.

Jordan walks towards the victim and looks at him saying, "How does it feel? The pain." The victim then becomes conscience as he takes in a deep breath and then looks around in panic and notices Jordan saying, "Hey you! Help me get out of here!"

Jordan: You don't remember me?

Victim: I don't know who the hell you are! Just get me out of here!

Jordan: Sounds like an order.

Victim: Okay...please get me out of here!

Jordan: I don't know...especially after what you put me through.

Victim: What do you mean?

Jordan: Does the name, "Jordan Feblacues" ring any bells?

Victim is in thought for a few seconds and then realizes it as he turns his head towards Jordan quickly, "You're the FBI Agent I fired!"

Jordan: Now it's all coming back hey...

Victim: But I didn't do anything wrong! I only fired you because you became involved in a drug trade! I can't have any addicts working for me!

Jordan: Addicts...fool...Do you know how much you put me through?

Victim: Look I'm sure you're hurt but we can help one another...just get me down from here.

Jordan: Too late (Says as he is walking towards the choice box).

Victim: Are you really willing to commit a murder.

Jordan: It's not the first thanks to you.

Jordan reaches the box as he puts his right hand on it.

Flashback:

The screen is dark and a voice over is occurring as a voice says, "I'm sorry...I don't want to do this...but...I've to." And the screens cross fades to a yellow screen and then cross fades to a man holding a gun. He is then seen bending down taking a wallet and walks away with it leaving a dead man on the floor soaking in his blood.

Fade out

Fade in

The man with the gun is seen again now on the floor talking to himself, "I killed him...what the freak? No! What am I thinking? Sarah needs that money for her treatment right? Yeah..."

Fade out

Fade in

The man is seen entering an apartment building. He is then seen at a bedside with a woman lying in it and he says, "I love you...I'm doing all this for you..."

The scene from beginning of the movie.

Flashback ends.

Jordan: All the suffering I've had to endure. (Jordan now puts his hand on the "Die" button)

Flashback:

The leader then backs away after picking up the 50 bucks from the ground and says, "Listen closely, I own you! Never talk to me like that ever again! You got that? Let's see how you take care of that limper without the money."

Jordan then gets up and suddenly charges towards the leader and is suddenly knocked down.

Leader: Let's ditch this loser. Come on!

Everyone else is seen leaving and Jordan is seen on the floor bleeding from the nose and a fade out occurs.

When Jordan is beaten on by his gang.

Flashback ends.

Jordan: My dark descent to insanity all because of you...all thanks to you.

Flashback:

Jordan: Sorry, but I already have too much blood on my hands to care for you dead anymore. Screw you all.

The camera shows the face of the dead man, it's looking in the direction of where Jordan is, Jordan then faces to turn the dead man and says, "Yeah, it's that look you all give me. A look of pity upon me, it sickens me..." Jordan raises his gun towards the dead man's head and starts firing; blood is seen getting on Jordan's arm (The one he is firing with) and slowly walks away.

After Jordan is kicked out of the gang, he commits crime single handily.

Flashback ends.

Jordan: You can now redeem yourself by dying for me okay? Now go and burn in hell.

Victim: Stop! Please...you will only be proving him right by killing me.

Jordan: I finally have such a perfect opportunity, I'm not going to waste this time to regret.

Jordan then presses the "Die" button and the suddenly the machine can be heard making noises. Jordan backs away while looking at the Victim. The machine then slowly starts to stretch the Victim apart slowly, the victim can be heard screaming as he is being stretched; blood can be seen coming out at the waist area of the Victim. Then suddenly he is stretched in half as human meat can be seen falling and intense amounts of blood can be seen falling as well. The victim is dead after a few moment of screaming. Jordan during this whole time is seen looking at the body and when the machine finishes its work, he says, "That was better than I imagined...tch he deserved it."

The Jordan starts to walk away and stops, "What's wrong with me? Deserved it? Sure he deserves to be punished for the wrongs he has done but not like this... (Jordan turns back to look at him)" A door opens up which leads to another hallway.

Time: 44:31 and counting down.

Jordan is seen leaving the room.

A computer screen can be seen with a command window showing a scrolling of text occurring and then at the end shows the message, "Hacking successful" and shows the picture of where Flask and Robed figure are. A hand can be seen by the key board (the hand is a burnt hand), the camera then pans up to the face revealing it is FBI Derekson who has done the hacking and then escapes the surveillance room. FBI Derekson is seen going to the prison section of the building. He is seen entering the area in which everyone was knocked out while some injured during the kidnapping of Detective Flask.

FBI Derekson: Nadder...

FBI Derekson escapes the prison section.

Nadder is seen with a group of cops in an empty room.

Cop 1: What the heck? Why are we hiding here like cowards?

Nadder: We need a plan, when I went to check the situation through the station network, I couldn't log on anymore. This means someone has hacked in our networks, the safety of this station is compromised, and on top of that Flask is missing...Dammit!

Cop 3: I think they are still here in this building.

Nadder: You saw them?

Cop 3: Only one, I don't know if there are more though.

Nadder: What did he look like?

Cop 3: He seemed to be wearing a suit which was half burnt and also it was as if he had the right side of his body burnt.

Nadder: Derekson...He is probably alone then.

Cop 2: What? You mean Jigsaw Derekson?

Nadder: Yea...we have to be real careful now; one mistake and we may all end up dead. Listen this is what we will do to apprehend him...

The camera shows the scene from a far away shot showing the group of cops and Nadder talking, the audience can't hear it.

Flask: So this Mark was your apprentice at one point in time?

Robed figure: Yes, I had high hopes for him...he became the most successful Jigsaw ever seen within this cult.

Flask: More like the lowest scum.

Robed figure: Watch your mouth Detective...he maybe dead but his presence still haunts us to this day. It's his will which judge the actions of his "patients" even to this day; even after his death he still affects us all.

Flask: Yea right...

Robed figure: He predicted this situation as well. He didn't predict of you being in this situation obviously but once told me that I would end up in this situation all because of one person. He was right...and you know that person, your brother...Peter Derekson!

Flask: No! My brother can still be saved! Don't blame him like he is responsible for all this.

Robed figure: Of course he is, otherwise we won't be here like this you know. He once came to me for help and I rejected him...and so he vowed revenge.

Flashback:

FBI Derekson: You can't do this to me...

Robed figure: Game over for you...end of the line.

FBI Derekson: I'll make sure to release every bit of this organization's secrets if you don't protect me!

Robed figure: Threats mean nothing...remember that one? It's what you said to Mark, make good use of it. Make good use of the time you have left, you'll most likely get the death sentence.

FBI Derekson: Screw you...I'm not going to be the one to go down alone! I'll kill you before I die!

When FBI Derekson threatens Robed figure.

Flashback ends.

Flask: But you did reject him after all.

Robed figure: One man or the whole cult? I think the choice is clear. If I were to help Derekson, I would be involving the whole cult in his escape, even if he is caught. He would've have no evidence to lead his actions back to us.

Flask: You cold hearted murderer...

Robed figure: But if I truly were cold hearted, I could've used you as bait to try and lure Derekson out to us so we may take care of his existence.

Flask: Why entrust me with all this evidence to lock you and your little murderer's club away?

Robed figure: I'm tired of all this...even I have my limits.

Flask: Then why this set up?

Robed figure: You shall be a witness to something much greater of a revelation to this world, to a ridding of a virus from this world.

Cop 3 is seen walking stealthily as he enters an office. He walks towards the laptop in there and tries to log on to it trying different passwords and usernames (Show on the laptop screen).

Cop 3: Pssh...great, I can't gain access at all either. The whole building's become like a ghost town...Freak.

Cop 3 is then seen escaping the office in hurry and starts to walk away when suddenly he is ambushed and knocked on the floor by getting hit on the head with something. The camera pans up from showing a lying Cop 3 to FBI Derekson holding the object he used to knock out Cop 3 with.

A fade in occurs with Cop 3 seen lying on the floor, he slowly picks himself up regaining his consciousness. He then looks around and suddenly gets up as he notices FBI Derekson in the room.

Cop 3: What are you doing here?

FBI Derekson: What do you mean? It's my building, what are you doing here?

Cop 3: Don't screw with me! Other police stations will be out looking for you! Once they figure out- (Suddenly interrupted by FBI Derekson).

FBI Derekson: If they figure it out that is. There is nothing they can do...now tell me everything about your situation and the one of those with you, do it and I may consider letting you go free.

Cop 3: Okay...there are a total of 4 cops in this building which includes me in it. We`re are currently analyzing the whole building and our plan originally was to...

FBI Derekson: Yes...

Cop 3: Darn it...we planned to take you into custody and retake control of our station and then go to find Detective Flask.

FBI Derekson: How generous of you to tell me everything. Thanks...

FBI Derekson gets up and walks towards the door. He turns his head towards Cop 3 a little and says, "I hope you've appreciated your life...good bye." And then Cop 3 screams, "No wait! You said you would let me go!" and FBI Derekson is outside the door now. He looks at Cop 3 saying, "I said "I may consider letting you go free", but you delivered what I needed. I have no further use for you; your kind will not be needed in the new world I plan to create."

FBI Derekson closes the door and walks away.

Nadder and a Cop 2 are seen together hiding out in their spot where they had created their plan now discussing the matter of missing Cops.

Nadder: Where are the other two?

Cop 2: I don't know. I thought they would've been here earlier than us.

Nadder: Crap...this throws just screwed up the plans. Alright...here is what we're going to do now. We will continue with our original objective still, escape this building and bring back up from neighbouring police stations.

Cop 2: Who gets to go?

Nadder: You go...I'll find a way to apprehend Derekson.

Cop 2: Perfect...Now everything should fall into place.

Nadder looks towards Cop 2 and then looks towards the door.

Cop 2: Oh yea...I managed to sneak this in here.

Nadder looks towards the laptop and then is seen going through it for important information as the camera shows the mouse cursor cruising above files. Then suddenly the laptop screen goes blank (black) when suddenly static appears and FBI Derekson's face appears on the screen through a close up. FBI Derekson backs away and looks towards his laptop showing himself on it.

FBI Derekson: Well what do you know it works. Finally have a live feed...(Turns towards the camera) Hello Detective Nadder. You've undoubtedly now figured out the situation, I know you're a smart man, so listen closely to my proposition and consider it very carefully. Give me Detective Flask along with the Jigsaw Cult Leader. Do that and you'll earn your freedom, if not then let a brand new game begin, a game with you as the main attraction. I'll tell you ahead of time the objective of this game, the objective is to find me, through any means necessary. Choose freedom or test. Make your choice. Once you've decided, type your answer in a notepad and send it to me at . So then make your choice.

The live feed ends and Nadder is seen backing up, "Freak..."

The scene suddenly transfers to a timer.

Time: 38:12 and counting down.

Jordan is seen looking up at the timer and then moves to open the door in front of him. He opens it and suddenly notices a large wheel like object in front of him.

Jordan: I know you...you're from his gang...so I guess that's what you get for ditching me huh.

Suddenly a TV is seen turning on beside the wheel. Billy the puppet appears on it.

Billy the Puppet: Welcome to your third test Jordan. The man before you is a man so familiar to you who recently "betrayed" you. You blame everyone around you of who betrayed you like this and led you down towards the life you are leading right now. You have the choice to save this man and forgive him, or you can simply do nothing watching him die. The device this man is attached to an execution method called, "The Breaking Wheel". The victim is tied to a wheel and slowly inflicted blows upon as they will then slowly die off from several blows. That is if you choose to do nothing. Though if you choose to help this man, then you must go up to the machine, and insert one of your hands in the hole, there will be 3 sharp objects impaling your hands, releasing blood into a beaker and when it weighs heavy enough with your blood poured inside, it shall release the victim. Whether he lives only to betray you further or you leave him to die thus paying him back for his betrayal, you make the choice Jordan.

The TV turns off.

Jordan backs away a bit and then says, "Serves you right..."

Just as Jordan finishes, the man is seen becoming conscience. The man looks around in panic and suddenly a hammer comes down striking automatically. The man is seen screaming in pain as some muscles and bones crack. Repeated blows occur on the man on different points on his body as the wheel he is tied to rotates after every blow and he is screaming in pain over and over after calming down every time he is put back in his suffering through those terrifying blows to his weakening body. A few shots of Jordan show him looking away at some points and then looking back. A few points on his body start to bleed from where he is hit along with his mouth and nose.

Jordan: Just die already!

The hammering stops as the machine then spins the victim in the upright position, finally starts hitting the victim on the head and a skull crack can be heard, the victim is dead and the machine continually hits the victim on the head as the victim now bleeds heavily. Jordan walks away from the victim towards a closed door which has opened up for him. Jordon is seen leaving through it and the scene goes to Flask and Robed figure.

Robed figure: Please detective...do not be afraid to ask me questions regarding your investigations with Jigsaw.

Flask: How can you expect me to ask questions easily when I'm being held captive, where you can easily kill me.

Robed figure: Kill you? No...A Jigsaw is never to kill anyone; it betrays the rules of our games. It shows that we've strayed from our Jigsaw path, something which was quite evident in Jack Refrengon and is also now very evident in your brother...Peter Derekson. And don't consider yourself as a captured victim but as a guest.

Flask: A little hard to believe after everything you've done. After I have read the history of your cult, I don't think I can so easily trust you, let alone be at ease around you and your little psychopath group.

Robed figure: Shame...But now I think our time for talk is over. I think it's time for action...forgive me for being so direct detective Flask.

Then suddenly the other individual in the room comes behind Flask and picks him up and drops him to the floor. The individual then puts his foot up against Flask's head and Robed figure gets up walking towards the camera which has been monitoring the room.

Robed figure: As you can see we've got the advantage here...you know the drill, pass your test and he will be set free...and don't blame me for these course of events, you only have yourself to blame for.

Suddenly the Robed figure turns towards Flask looking down at him and the screen goes black. There is a fade in.

Nadder is seen by the laptop, the camera shows the laptop screen now with a notepad file open. Nadder is typing a note to Derekson.

Derekson,

Your offer of freedom is quite tempting but as you said, "I'm a smart man". So I will refuse you offer and accept your challenge and when I do manage to find you, I'll squeeze every last breath of information out of you "by any means necessary".

Nadder.

Nadder is seen sending the note through email on the email address FBI Derekson gave to him. And suddenly receives a reply saying, "Let the games begin then. You know what you must do...Lero."

Nadder: Lero? Who is Lero?

Cop 2: Lero...that would be me.

Nadder then turns around saying, "Then what does he mean in the mes-"when he is suddenly knocked out as Nadder nearly finishes turning towards Lero.

Lero: Time for the games to finally be set in motion...well I was getting bored of all this covert stealth crap anyways.

Nadder: What the freak...

Lero: Still resisting? This should help. (Lero injects Nadder with a needle)

A fade out occurs as the camera focuses on Nadder.

A fade in occurs with Flask lying down on a bed, the device on his head is gone. He gets up and looks around; he notices a note beside his bed and picks it up to read it as he reads it out loud.

Note:

Hello Detective Flask,

I must thank you for playing your role perfectly during your time in my presence. You were a vital piece in Mark's puzzle a piece if it were not there; the game could not be completed for now it is. I'm sure Mark would have personally thanked you but I shall suffice. Do you remember me telling you of how I'm not cold hearted enough to lure Derekson by using you, consider that a lie now as he is the main vital attractions for the final stage of the game, he is the key to begin the game.

Thank you once again,

Jigsaw's cult leader.

Flask: Freak...they are gonna trap bro with the footage of me and that scum.

Flask gets out of his bed and is seen walking towards his car getting in and driving away. The screen goes black.

There is a fade in as Nadder can be seen lying down on the floor. Nadder then gains conscience as he is seen getting up, he looks around and notices the same device in which Phil was tested in as there is blood on the floor. On the wall at which Nadder is also facing at says, "Start here".

Nadder: Yea right...for all I know Phil's game could've been set by that cult's leader...still can't take any chances, I better start looking around.

Nadder looks around the room; he walks towards the device and walks towards the wall where the graffiti is at. He then turns around noticing a key hanging from the device and walks towards it taking it. There is graffiti on the device as well saying, "Time to make your choice, visit me, go back home."

Nadder looks up from the device and finds a door from which he walks out of. His car can be seen outside and soon gets in it driving away.

Nadder is seen entering an apartment and goes into his bedroom. There is graffiti on the wall claiming, "Learn to appreciate what you have, not what you had" and a moan can be heard shocking Nadder to look in the direction of his washroom. Nadder walks into the washroom and notices a woman in the bath tub tied up to an electrical device with water in the tub.

Nadder: My god…

Nadder moves towards the woman and removes her mouth gag, asking her, "Who did this to you?"

Woman (Scared): I don't know! Please…help me get out of here…

Nadder: Right, hold on.

Nadder goes to take what looks like a sharp object impaling her in different parts of the body, he goes towards one to get it out but is suddenly shocked as he falls to the floor.

Woman: What happened?

Nadder: Ah…freak…those are electrical charges running through the devices attached to you.

Woman: What?

Nadder: Did you see a cassette player or a tape around here?

Woman: Why? How is that going to help with any of this?

Nadder: It's Jigsaw who has done this.

Both look around for a bit when the woman notices a cassette player taped underneath the sink. Woman points it out saying, "Look, underneath the sink, there is a cassette player I think."

Nadder goes to retrieve it and plays it with FBI Derekson's voice on it.

FBI Derekson: Hello Nadder, welcome to what can be called your first test in your game. You may have noticed a woman before you in the bath tub tied to a device through certain sharp objects impaling her at certain parts of her body. Your task in this game is to free her, you were in this somewhat similar situation before where your body froze naming you as a coward, and you were too weak to save your wife before. And so you could not ever come to appreciate the present life you have but still do appreciate the past one, you live in the past and so perhaps here you may be able to redeem yourself for it. You can either save her taking the proper course of actions this time or stand there frozen like a coward you were before. If you choose to save her, here is how you can do so. The device which this woman is connected to, there is a box beside the electrical power supply, simply insert your hand in it and let the device impale it with electrical currents on your side. The currents shall be diverted from her to you thus redeeming you of that powerless feeling of not being able to save someone. Whether she lives or dies is in your hands, make her choice Nadder.

Nadder: Freak…

Flask's car is seen coming to a stop at the police station. He gets out and walks into the station.

Flask: Peter! Peter! Bro! It's me your brother! Come on answer me!

Flask walks into the surveillance room and sees it being empty with a bomb attached to a monitor with 1 minute remaining on it.

Flask: Freak!

Flask is seen running out of the room.

Time: 0:48 and counting down.

Flask is seen in the prison cell rooms shouting, "Peter! Come on bro! Don't do this, come on! Let's get out of here!"

Time: 0:36 and counting down.

Flask is then seen in the interrogation room.

Flask: Where are you…

Time: 0:25 and counting down.

Flask is then seen running outside towards his car.

Time: 0:12 and counting down.

Flask is seen getting in his car and starting it.

Time: 0:06 and counting down.

Flask is then seen driving away quickly as an explosion goes off as he has driven out of the frame.

FBI Derekson is seen in his new hideout with an array of weapons on the table a file. He is seen walking around to his money case, he takes it out and takes it with him to the door setting it down. Then goes over to the table of weapons, Takes two guns, one pistol and the other an automatic weapon. FBI Derekson then walks out of the hideout leaving with the suitcase.

Nadder is seen by the device saying, "I'm not going to make the same mistakes I made in the past...don't worry...I'll get you out of here." Nadder then proceeds to insert his hand into the device. The device suddenly impales his hand as blood can be seen coming out of the device and Nadder cries out in pain and his pain increases as electrical noises can be heard coming from the device where his hands is in. The device lets go of Nadder's hand and Nadder can be seen retreating towards the woman and helps take out the impaler objects from the woman's body. The woman is left in cry and Nadder then looks towards the device again noticing an open compartment, with writing on it.

Writing: Time to go to work.

Nadder then walks out of the bathroom slowly and turns towards the woman and says, "You're going to have to get out of here on your own now. Call 911 and go outside the building for the emergency medical services. Sorry...I can't do anything more for you now..." Nadder then escapes the bathroom.

Segments of Phil's test tape can be heard.

Segments: Static. Hello Phil. I want to play a game. Static. You are a repeated suicide patient who has failed all of his suicide attempts. You still want to suicide as you see. Static. Life isn't given to be taken away, it's given to be appreciated and make the most out of it. You have been doing the opposite, rather than living life to the fullest, you've been trying to hide in the shadows of this world from everyone and have tried to face death but failed. Static. Those who have seen darkness can always see the light and be saved from their dark world and be transitioned into a better and newer world of light. Static. If you want to live, then place yourself in the device with your neck in the proper position along with your right foot in a foot hole. Static. Live or die, make your choice Phil.

Nadder: What do you want me to learn from this? Derekson...just what are you planning?

Jordan is seen entering a room and notices the game timer.

Time: 22:02 and counting down.

James looks away from the timer towards a figure tied down on a table. That figure is the gang leader of which Jordan was in before being betrayed by it.

Jordan: So your sins finally caught up to you huh?

The leader is knocked out unconscious on the table. Jordan then looks around and finds a cassette player and plays it.

Tape: Hello Jordan, welcome to a confrontation you may have been so looking forward to. Here is your chance to make your "Necros" gang leader pay for what he had done to you, for how he had betrayed you. You can choose to help him or leave him to die as an emplacement of guns up above the gang "leader" shall fire. Putting him down forever bringing your visions about his death true. Or you can save him by going to take a key, which will be unlocked by you taking a shot to the stomach area. Although will you be willing to take a gunshot for the man who betrayed you and is also an active factor in your cause for drop in sanity, or will you exact your revenge on him furthering your insanity. You make the choice Jordan; whether he lives or dies, it's up to you, make your choice.

Jordan: Hmph...End of the line for you scum.

The guns on the ceiling reveal themselves.

The gang leader is seen walking up and looks towards Jordan.

Leader: What are you doing here?

Looks around.

Leader: Ha...what...what did you do to me? Answer me!

Jordan: You did this to yourself.

Leader notices the guns and says, "What the freak? Help me!"

Jordan: Truly end of the line for you buddy...you scumbag.

The guns then begin to fire and blood can be seen pouring from the leader's body. The guns then stop their fire. Leader in his dying breath then speaks, "You...madman...you psychoooooo..."

Jordan then looks back towards the timer.

Time: 17:16 and counting down.

Jordan is then seen walking through a door saying, "Time to set her free." After analyzing it.

A car is seen parked outside of a police station.

Nadder is seen searching through the halls of another police station and then stumbles upon an open door which he looks inside of (He does not enter the room yet). He reads a message on the wall, "Stay back or confide in your own grave room."

Nadder: My own grave room...screw you Derekson. (Saying that Nadder enters the room)

Nadder starts to take a looks around finding Cop 4's body on one side of the room, he quickly rushes over finding a gun wound on his throat. Then suddenly a voice interrupts Nadder's investigations.

Voice: You know Nadder... (Camera suddenly pans around to look at the door, it's FBI Derekson) You truly do disappoint me.

Nadder turns around to look around and sees FBI Derekson at the door.

Nadder: You! I finally got you!

FBI Derekson: Bluff all you wish, after all this is your dying moment.

Nadder: What the hell are you talking about? My objective in your sick psychotic game was to find you!

FBI Derekson: From your perspective perhaps, but the true objective in this was to find the cult's leader and my brother.

Nadder: Brother?

FBI Derekson: He is your partner, Flask Derekson.

Nadder: Flask? Don't tell me he is one of you!

FBI Derekson: Not yet...I planned for him to be my successor but it seems he has gone missing...completely.

Nadder: Serves you right.

FBI Derekson looks away from Nadder towards his left outside of the room Nadder is in and says, "Lero, are they ready?"

Lero walks behind FBI Derekson and says, "Yes, everything is set."

Nadder: What do you mean if everything is ready?

FBI Derekson: Oh since you're about to die, I may as well tell you everything. You see my teacher decided to leave me with his legacy, a legacy I've carried on to even now. Although unlike those other Jigsaws, I've a vision, I'm a visionary. I will create a whole new world, free from crime and running on my will. A perfect utopia, I'll reshape the lives of the people in this world. I'll start with this country first and then move onto another and continue. And soon enough people shall start to appreciate my existence and start to see the good in my methods of cleansing this world.

Nadder: More like killing it.

FBI Derekson then starts to laugh maniacally again. His laugh increases in volume with time. And slowly dies down as he talks in high voice, "You think I'm trying to kill this world? Hahaha! All I'm doing is slowly becoming the god religious people so willingly worship."

Nadder: I'm sure their gods aren't the bringer of deaths!

FBI Derekson: Every god has its bad points. But religious fools would blab about how god does good things for them, how if we appreciate them and have appreciation for what we have, good thing will happen for us...I as a god will simply make good things happen for people by eliminating all crime in this corrupt world. I'll set this world right; I'll bring it back on a pure track! I'll cure this world of the wrong doings of our humanity.

Nadder: Wrong! You're just another criminal in a world of many criminals!

FBI Derekson seems to be getting angry now as he shouts in anger in response to Nadder's comment.

FBI Derekson: Wrong! I'm the god of the new world!

Complete silence takes place.

FBI Derekson: Why am I even bothering now? You're already dead now.

Nadder: What the hell are you going on about now?

FBI Derekson: This room is filled with hidden explosives, its end of the line for you, Lero get ready to send this worthless detective to hell. You will not be needed in my new world Nadder, goodbye.

FBI Derekson turns around walking outside of the explosive room, he looks back at Nadder and then turns to walk away when suddenly Lero assaults him pinning FBI Derekson down to the ground.

FBI Derekson: What the freak do you think you're doing?

Lero: What I should be doing!

Lero then suddenly hits the burnt side of FBI Derekson and FBI Derekson screams in pain. Then Lero suddenly takes a needle and injects FBI Derekson with it. Lero gets up and walks towards the door to Nadder's grave room and speaks.

Lero: Get out of here and be sure to tell the authorities of everything you witnessed here. This room shall be left untouched, everything for evidence to officially get Derekson behind bars is present here...that is if he can overcome the coming challenge. So be sure to get out of here quick...

The camera focuses on FBI Derekson's body and fades out.

The camera shows the floor slowly panning up to Jordan walking. Jordan stops to read, "Learn to value what's important to you..." The camera then has a series of pans. From wall to wall it keeps on moving from written quotes to written quotes.

Ceiling:

"Don't dwell on the past, move on..."

"Where darkness exists so exists light"

Jordan's Perspective, right wall:

"Learn to value what's important to you..."

"Appreciate your life to live it to its fullest"

Jordan's Perspective, left wall:

"Life is to be appreciated, not to be taken away"

"Forgive and move on"

Floor:

"Where there is the insane, there will be the sane"

"Show your humanity to find your own cure"

After the camera finishes its pan shots, the camera then again focuses on Jordan.

The camera focuses back on Jordan, blood is seen coming out of his nose and Jordan raises his hand to wipe it and spits something away from the camera, looking at the spit, Jordon talks.

Jordan: What the freak? Screw this crap!

The camera moves down to focus on blood Jordon had spat on the floor.

Jordan moves on to the opposite door from which he came from. He opens the door and says in shock, "Sarah?" then the camera suddenly pans towards Sarah with increased speed. Sarah is seen tied to a table lifted up on an angle with a device in front of her. This device (mainly a box) contains two rods sticking out of it with sharp ends to it at Sarah's eye level. Sarah suddenly talks, "Jordon? Is that you? What's going on here? Who's there?"

Jordon: Calm down...It's me Sarah...

Sarah: Why are we here? Why are my legs and arms bound?

Jordon: No...this is wrong...she shouldn't be here! She didn't do anything wrong to be here!

Suddenly a TV on the opposite end from where Sarah is lights up grabbing Jordon's attention.

Billy the puppet: Hello, and welcome to the near end of your rebirth. You are near the end of your tests Jordon and I guarantee that this will be the last one. Though save the best for last isn't it? As you can see I saved the best for last, I saved someone you may just be compelled to save. Before you is you greatest obligation and love in your life. The person most precious to, more so than your real family, Sarah as she now swims in my sea held captive. You have committed acts of which she has particularly been driven further and further away from you. You commit murder and slowly go insane in the process of that murder. Though even with the insane, there will always be the sane, do you still have that sanity? A question you're going to have to find the answer to in the remaining time of this game.

Time: 11:01 and counting down.

Billy the puppet cont.: Your obligations required for you to save money for Sarah's eye transplant operation which has been into the planning stage for so many years. Though I must ask you, how can she have an eye transplant operation if she has no eye sockets? That device will particularly make that happen, if you make the selfish choice here then the machine with the two long sharp rods shall pierce her eyes forever shutting her up in a world of darkness and of hatred towards you and you shall have nothing to live for any longer. If you choose to free her, simply show you still have a hint of humanity in you. There is something I didn't tell you at the beginning of the game Jordon, you've been breathing in a deadly toxin gas ever since you began your game. Every subject here has been and so has Sarah and by the end of the time countdown, the toxin will fully show its effects on the human body.

Jordon: What?

Flashback:

The camera focuses back on Jordan, blood is seen coming out of his nose and Jordan raises his hand to wipe it and spits something away from the camera, looking at the spit, Jordon talks.

Jordan: What the freak? Screw this crap!

The camera moves down to focus on blood Jordon had spat on the floor.

When Jordon is moving towards Sarah's test room.

Flashback ends.

Billy the puppet cont.: But don't worry, there are antidotes for this poison, those antidotes are the key to Sarah's freedom. Get them both, and Sarah shall be freed as a key will be released to unbind Sarah's binders. You may noticed a device beside this television; this device will be the key to what can help each of you gain your freedoms and the cure to your poisons. Jordon, you will have to step into that device and pull down on the levers with both your hands. Pain will be inflicted as your body will be crushed internally by two clamps on each side of the device to your waist. That pain is a sacrifice which must be made along with the bloodshed involved. Sarah's fate is in your hands Jordon and so is yours...will the two lovers die together or will they live with one hating the other. You make the choice Jordon.

TV ends.

Time: 9:52 and counting down.

Suddenly Jordon coughs up and coughs in his hand and then moves his hand ways looking at it (The camera shows the inside part of the hand), there is blood on it and his stare is suddenly interrupted by Sarah's coughing and Jordon looks towards her as the camera pans to look toward her. There is blood coming from her nose and mouth.

Jordon: Shit...Ok...hang on Sarah! I'm going to get us out of this...

Jordon walks towards the machine studying it and then steps on to it. He holds on to the levers and says, "This better work..." then takes a few heavy breaths and looks towards Sarah. Suddenly pulls down on the lever and the clamps on the sides begin to move toward Jordon's body. Sarah hears the moving clamps and shouts, "No! Don't do this Jordon! You don't have to do this for me! Please don't put yourself in harm's way for me anymore!" The clamps contact with Jordon's waist and he tries to hold his pain in as his head can be seen shaking. The suddenly shout, "Freak!" and starts shouting in pain.

Sarah: No...No! No...

Then suddenly Jordon can be seen coughing up blood from his mouth.

Time: 8:01 and counting down.

The clamps stop crushing his body and suddenly a rope attached to the machine disembarks from the machine opening the box. The clamps release from Jordon's body and Jordon falls down to the floor screaming, "Ah freak! Jesus Christ!" and then slowly starts to get up in pain and walks towards the box slowly. He first takes the key and then moves towards Sarah.

Time: 7:26 and counting down.

Jordon then releases the restraints; the camera catches him taking off only the last restraints and gently takes down Sarah from the table and holds her in his arms.

Jordon: Jesus...I'm so sorry that I got you into this.

Sarah: I'm so sorry that I ran away like that...I'm so sorry...

Jordon: Now there is nothing to worry about...

Sarah then suddenly coughs again with blood flowing out of her mouth.

Jordon: Sarah? Freak! The antidote!

Jordon quickly moves towards the box and takes both the antidote, puts them down on the ground and also settles Sarah down on to the ground gently.

Jordon: Sarah it's going to be okay...It's all going to be okay.

Jordon then takes the antidote and injects it into Sarah.

Sarah: Now you Jordon...hurry.

Jordon picks up the antidote and almost injects himself with it but then suddenly pauses remembering the quotes from that hallway of quotes.

Flashback:

Floor:

"Where there is the insane, there will be the sane"

"Show your humanity to find your own cure"

When Jordon is moving towards Sarah's test room.

Flashback ends.

Jordon then suddenly takes Sarah's arm and then injects the antidote into her.

Sarah: What are you doing?

Jordon: Just...allow me to be human just this once...

Flashback:

The camera shows the face of the dead man, it's looking in the direction of where Jordan is, Jordan then faces to turn the dead man and says, "Yeah, it's that look you all give me. A look of pity upon me, it sickens me..." Jordan raises his gun towards the dead man's head and starts firing; blood is seen getting on Jordan's arm (The one he is firing with) and slowly walks away.

When Jordon is ditched by his gang and is out robbing people.

Flashback ends.

Jordon: Please...just let me be humane in the end...

Sarah: What will I do without you?

Jordon: Sarah...there is an account in our local bank...which contains...a million dollars which you can use for your medical payments and eye transplant operation. Please just accept the million...and let me feel at peace by knowing I could do something meaningful for you before dying...

Sarah: No! How could I live without you? No! Just stay here! I'll try to find some way out of here!

Time: 4:01 and counting down.

Sarah gets up and Jordan can be seen coughing blood up from his mouth. Sarah is seen searching different areas of the room by touching the wall looking for a door. She finds one and it's to door leading to the quotes hallway. She then moves on to the gang leader's test room. Where she walks around with her arms waving in the air and then suddenly stumbles upon a table where she can feel the blood. Then she moves her hand on towards the body and feels the bullet hole on the body.

Sarah: Oh god...

Sarah then turns back walking back the way she came slowly.

Time: 2:48 and counting down.

Sarah then goes back into the room in which she was held captive and feels around the table then finds a cassette player on the floor on the back of the table. She picks it up and plays it.

FBI Derekson: If this tape is being played then undoubtedly it would mean you've reached the end of your games Jordon. And if you expected freedom as the outcome in accordance to your success, then you're wrong. I can't let any parasites like you live in my world of which I'm to create in the future. You will die here along with your so called "lover". Embrace her in the time you may still remain alive and recount every sin in your life asking for forgiveness in hell. Your life will end here, game over Jordon, good bye.

Sarah then falls down to the floor breaking down emotionally. Sarah begins to make her way towards Jordan slowly crawling towards him.

Time: 1:01 and counting down.

Sarah finds Jordon's body and puts her hand on Jordon's face.

Sarah: Jordon? Jordon? Please reply...

Jordon is seen still with bleed coming out of his mouth and nose.

Sarah then lies down on Jordon's chest.

Sarah: No...Please don't leave me! I love you too much to let go of you so easily.

Time: 0:35 and counting down.

Sarah then again puts her hand on Jordon's face asking, "Jordon?" Jordon remains silent.

Sarah: This is it...

Silence takes place.

Time: 0:18 and counting down.

Sarah then takes Jordon's arms and wraps them around herself.

The camera is then zooming out from the couple with a fade out.

The screen remains black.

Mark: Peter...what is it that you desire so much in life? Is it money? Or perhaps a lust for power?

FBI Derekson: I desire...nothing.

Mark: Don't lie to me. You know I can easily see through your lies.

The screen is now shows FBI Derekson and the camera zooms out.

Mark: Do you truly desire power?

FBI Derekson: Jigsaw is power in itself.

Mark: No...that power doesn't seem enough for you. Do you desire so much power that you may stand above god itself?

FBI Derekson: What are you trying to get at?

Mark: Lust for more power than you've already been granted is meaningless, selfish and shows me your flaws.

FBI Derekson: Sorry but I don't have such desires.

Mark: But I feel such desires coming from you. Why is that?

FBI Derekson: I don't know...you tell me.

Fade out.

Black screen

Mark: Because it will show me your flaws.

Fade in.

FBI Derekson is seen sitting on the same chair in which Mark was sitting in for his test (From SAW: The Unchallenged). The camera is seen panning up towards FBI Derekson's face level.

Fade out.

Fade in.

The camera focuses on the left side of the chair showing FBI Derekson's left hand handcuffed to the chair.

Fade out.

Fade in.

Noises can be heard coming from FBI Derekson as he starts to slowly move his head around. Then starts to move his head around quickly with panic and tries to move his arms. As he tries to move his left arm, he notices the restraint on it. FBI Derekson then gets up and begins to panic when he suddenly stops and says, "You!" The camera pans towards the Robed figure standing by a curtain.

Robed figure: Hello Derekson.

FBI Derekson: What's the meaning of this?

Robed figure then puts his hand on the curtain and removes it revealing Mark's dead stitched up (at the point where he had been shot) body.

FBI Derekson: What's going on?

Robed figure then points towards the TV above the door and the TV turns on with Mark in his normal clothes coming on.

Mark: Hello Peter, Welcome to your...rebirth. You probably thought when we would see one another again. Well today is that day. The day I died you were let off your leash, which I let the cult condemn. I decided to take full responsibility for your actions. I decided to take responsibility for your pathetic existence. But now you can show you're truly worthy of this life you're gifted with. Appreciate your life, a motto every Jigsaw must follow, but you've strayed from our path. You took life for granted in lusting for further power than given to you. In your quest to become my successor something within you awoke and now I'm here to lock it back up. Does seeing my dead body make you uncomfortable? It should...as I've said before, my death will not stop me from haunting this world still. My spirit will live on amongst you all and test you all. Your arrogance made you blind to the path you should've stayed towards, but you felt too good for that path, you felt you were more than just a human being...you're wrong. You only become something more when you have a legacy worth leaving behind. Now pay for the crimes you've committed against humanity through your foolish ambitions. You will find yourself handcuffed to a chair, your objective in this test is to escape that chair and truly prove your worth to this world through your own self-worth, not just be driven mad through your foolish ambitions and lust for power as you've been so far. If you choose to escape then you may find a hacksaw by the chair. (FBI Derekson looks down and finds the hacksaw) Use it to be given another chance at life and remember this much Derekson, no matter how many times needed, I'll be the one to test you.

Then the clip of Robed figure and his associate violently acting out against Flask plays.

TV Turns off.

FBI Derekson: No! What the freak? You can't do this! What's my brother doing there?

Robed figure is seen walking towards the door and Lero appears behind Robed figure.

FBI Derekson: You bastard! You set me up! You double crossing scum!

Lero: Don't be surprised...after all every one of us belongs to the same cult, just you are an outsider yet at the same time a member to it.

FBI Derekson: And I figure this was your doing you so called "cult leader"!

Robed figure: Hardly...I thought you would've figured that much out by now at least. This was all a part of Mark's plan.

Flashback:

Mark and the Robed figure are seen in Robed figure's office.

Robed figure: So what are you planning to do about Peter if he were to ever betray us?

Mark: ...I need you to do something...very soon I'm probably to die and then a series of events in accordance with my predictions should take place. I need you to set up the final game that Peter will ever be a part of.

Robed figure: How do you want him to die?

Mark: I'm not sending him to his own grave without giving him a chance, as you told me...everyone deserves a chance. I will give him a chance to live or die, he will make his choice. Everything you will need is in this package...do this... please and another thing...about my successor...

Flashback ends.

FBI Derekson: No...you mean...all this was Mark's doing up until now?

Robed figure: Yes...you remember about Jenny's betrayal? Mark knew she would betray us and so he purposefully included that in his plans and had me write that letter which I instructed Jenny to give to her superiors.

Flashback:

Robed figure writing the letter (Only a hand is shown writing the letter). The Robed figure is seen giving the package to Jenny.

Brand new flashback.

FBI Derekson is seen looking at the folder and then notices the door open as Jenny walks out with a pair of sun glasses on.

Jenny: I'm going.

FBI Derekson: Where?

Jenny: None of your business.

FBI Derekson watches her leave and then soon follows. The movie then takes place in an alleyway where Jenny is seen with her boss. She is seen handing him something and talking to him at a distance and then they both part ways. Their conversation could not be heard but the envelope handed to the Boss by Jenny makes FBI Derekson wonder of its contents. FBI Derekson then is seen retreating from the scene.

From SAW: The Untrusting, when Jenny is giving boss the package.

Flashback ends.

Robed figure: That was the first phase in your downfall. Then I also instructed the television stations to broadcast the video at a specific time. You then came to me for help...

Flashback:

Takes place in Robed figure's office. (Brand new flashback)

Mark: If Peter ever comes to you for help...deny it.

Robed figure: He is a fellow Jigsaw...why should I deny him.

Mark: One man or the whole cult? The choice will be yours.

Brand new flashback.

FBI Derekson: You can't do this to me...

Robed figure: Game over for you...end of the line.

FBI Derekson: I'll make sure to release every bit of this organization's secrets if you don't protect me!

Robed figure: Threats mean nothing...remember that one? It's what you said to Mark, make good use of it. Make good use of the time you have left, you'll most likely get the death sentence.

FBI Derekson: Screw you...I'm not going to be the one to go down alone! I'll kill you before I die!

Robed figure: Do as you wish. You can't harm this organization as it can always be built again.

FBI Derekson: With you missing I don't think so.

Robed figure: We will see. There is the door...goodbye Derekson.

From SAW: The Untouched, when FBI Derekson goes to Robed figure for help but gets rejected.

Flashback ends.

FBI Derekson: No...

Flashback:

Mark: Otherwise think of your death as my spirit still haunting your untamed soul.

From SAW: The Untrusting, when Mark warns Jenny of never betraying the cult during FBI Derekson's and Jenny's first meeting to one another.

Flashback ends.

FBI Derekson: No! I'm supposed to be the heir to his sole legacy! I'm god!

Robed figure: You're no god, you are just like any other human...now...live or die... make your choice.

There is a struggle seen with FBI Derekson as he is seen moving around in panic as much as he can. The he moves to pick up the hacksaw, he stares at it for a few moments then begins to nod "no".

Robed figure: Remember...it's your only escape.

FBI Derekson: Who cares (Throws away the hacksaw), if I die then so does Mark's legacy. So he lost in the end!

Robed figure: Wrong again...he will live on amongst us with his successor already picked.

FBI Derekson: You're lying...No! Let me go! I'm a Jigsaw!

Robed figure: You're a fool...end of the line Derekson.

FBI Derekson: No! You can`t do this! I`m a Jigsaw!

A montage of Mark time as Jigsaw takes place.

Montage:

Mark is on his knees to a mysteriously robed figure.

During Mark's test.

Mark: Game over!

From SAW: The Unborn

The movie ends with showing a dead Mark on the floor while it zooms out.

From SAW: The Unchallenged

Mark: Game Over!

From SAW: The Untested

Mark: Otherwise think of your death as my spirit still haunting your untamed soul.

From SAW: The Untrusting

Mark: No one, not even me...

During trust flashback from SAW: The Untouched

Note: All these will be without their original audio. And repeats twice in a loop with increased speed the second time around.

Robed figure: And so…the revelation has unfolded.

The TV turns back on.

Mark: Peter, you were given your choice and you made it...game over.

The TV turns off.

Robed figure backs off and closes the door.

Lero is seen walking away from the building in his police car and drives away. A zoom out occurs from FBI Derekson shouting, "All of you will pay! You can't leave me here! Ahh!" the zoom out follows through from the door towards Robed figure. The camera focuses on Robed figure, who turns around, gets in his car and drives away. A few shots of the car driving away from the building are seen along with a radio message playing.

The radio can be heard turning on as a speaker on it is heard saying, "This is truly a shocking set of events which have occurred recently, we've actual evidence given to us by a cop of not only one Jigsaw but several existing, not only in this country alone but several others."

Radio: This truly is shocking news; authorities around the world are at a standstill because of complete shock. Though some countries have already decided to take action and are sending their Task Forces in to hunt down every member of this so called "Jigsaw Cult" We can only hope that this is resolved soon as the public is in mass fear at the present moment.

The camera then reverts to where FBI Derekson is showing Mark's dead body zooming out from the face and soon credits roll on.

Credits

Fade out

After credit clip:

Fade in

Phil can be seen sitting on his bed when suddenly the phone rings, he looks towards it. The scene cuts to him picking up the phone.

Phil: Hello?

Voice: Hello (It's Robed figure's voice), Phil are you ready?

Phil: Then you're already...letting me loose?

Robed figure: You're already given everything to restart this organization, this cult.

Phil: I know...I won't fail him.

Robed figure: Good...don't ever stray from the Jigsaw path. You're after all the remaining inheritor of his legacy...carry on Mark's existence.

Phil puts down the phone and picks up a package from where he was sitting at.

Phil: I won't fail...

The scene cuts black.


End file.
